This invention relates to a computer file system and, more particularly, to a method of re-organizing a computer file system suitable for tree-structure management of directory files and real files.
A prevalent computer file management system is based on a tree structure in which a higher-order directory includes lower-order directories and/or real files. In such a computer file management system, the tree structure of directory files and real files can be re-organized by copying necessary directory files and/or real files into a new directory file. However, this method requires the actual movement of directory files and real files in the storage (storage medium), and this awkward system operating technique is deemed to be improved.
Tree-structure computer file systems relevant to this subject are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. 59-95648 and 61-141035.
The above-mentioned conventional technique, in which re-organization of directory files is accompanied by the actual movement of real files in the storage, not only imposes an intricate and time-consuming operation, but requires a sufficient vacant area in the storage for the movement of real files.